


time is medicine (i’m getting weaker)

by midheaven



Category: Wonder Girls
Genre: F/F, anyway i love them, ok i tagged this as wonder girls but i kno they r both soloists now, wonderfuls pls don’t hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midheaven/pseuds/midheaven
Summary: hyuna’s not sure where it begins.





	time is medicine (i’m getting weaker)

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year everyone !! anyway, i’ve actually been wanting to write this ship since their promotions overlapped, but i found both their headspaces difficult to unpack. gayo daejejeon gave me that extra push, i guess—i mean, did you guys see them? they were so cute i’m crying
> 
> title is from gashina. unbeta’d, all errors mine.

the countdown starts, and hyuna fumbles.

sunmi’s beside her, like she has been all night, shoulders pressed, and hyuna’s skin is warm. she wraps an arm around summi’s waist, tries not to think too much of it. talks to her junior beside her, makes polite conversation. she counts at least two cameras filming her. she smiles.

_three, two, one!_

the new year arrives, and hyuna looks at sunmi. breathes in. tries not to think of what two people usually do when the clock strikes twelve, but sunmi’s face is so impossibly close.

(call hyuna selfish, but sunmi looks like she’s thinking the same thing.)

 

  
hyuna’s not sure where it begins.

maybe in a dance studio in cheongdam, the two of them fifteen. sunmi—awkward and clunky, pretty nonetheless, smiles at hyuna and hands her a bottle of water. _irony_ has branded itself onto hyuna’s muscles like molten steel onto wood; she could lose all four of her limbs and still dance to it perfectly. she gratefully accepts, takes a sip, and sunmi smiles at her.

maybe sometime later, when the whole world seems to be screaming i want _nobody, nobody but you!_ and hyuna watches from a screen across the globe. sunmi, still shy, but charming her way into the hearts of everyone she comes across, and hyuna keeps herself from thinking things like _what if._

maybe a long time—a _decade_ —later, when the universe realigns and they promote at the same time. undeterred by disbandment, two of them pressing restart. sunmi has the nation wrapped around her little finger when she points a (finger) gun at them and sways her hips. hair long, soft, stark against her fair skin. lips blood red. a far cry from the lanky kid hyuna remembers, but not really, because once sunmi steps off stage, hyuna catches her still bending over and covering her face when she laughs.

hyuna’s eyes begin to burn. she’s too tired to figure out the inbetweens; but she knows, somewhere along the way, she fell. just a bit.

 

  
they go backstage together. hyuna’s heart still races in her chest. sunmi hasn’t let go of her hand.

hyuna’s waiting room comes into view, and she frowns. sunmi looks at her, eyes sparkling, the glitter applied in the corners looking like stars. hyuna opens the door.

the air inside is thick—or maybe just to hyuna. her chest aches. “when do you leave?”

sunmi shrugs, takes a seat on the couch in the corner of the room. crosses her legs. “there’s some party i’ve been invited to, so i think i’ll wait out the cameras.”

hyuna takes a look at herself in the mirror. she looks (is) tired. she nods, purses her lips, then makes her way to sit beside sunmi, still drawn. as if they didn’t spend the entire three and a half hours prior in this same position.

“do you ever wonder—“ hyuna cringes, totally unintentional, “—like. if i stayed?”

“sometimes,” sunmi replies. “or if you came back. like i did.”

“i couldn’t.”

“yeah.” sunmi exhales. gives hyuna a pained look. “didn’t stop me from wishing you would.”

hyuna inhales. she doesn’t know what this feels like. what it’s _supposed_ to feel like. ten years of heartache crawls up her throat. she swallows it down and reaches forward. her hands make their way to sunmi’s face, and sunmi doesn’t flinch—she leans in, too.

hyuna’s mouth slants over sunmi’s, the barest of touches. her fingers thread through sunmi’s hair; her other hands trails downward, and she digs the heel of her palm into the cracked leather of the couch like it’s her only tether to the earth. it’s sunmi who presses back, earnest, her mouth opening for a gasp. hyuna slides her tongue inside, tastes sweetness and could-have-beens. like this is what her world would look like if the stars were kind to them, but they weren’t. she feels sunmi’s hand on her shoulder, the fingers there trembling against her collarbone.

she pulls away, breathing hard. winter makes itself known to hyuna—she shivers. sunmi’s eyes are still closed, her chest rising and falling. her exhales condense on hyuna’s lips. she grabs the hand by her shoulder and laces their fingers. sunmi opens her eyes and smiles, small.

“happy new year, hyuna-yah,” she says, and that’s when hyuna feels the fireworks. bright and loud, thudding in her chest, exploding on her face in a wide grin.

“happy new year,” is her whisper of a reply.

it’s half past midnight and hyuna is in love.

**Author's Note:**

> apologies for any ooc-nes! :’( and i would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
